


There Is No Reason (You're All I Need)

by yellowdaisy



Category: EXO
Genre: Alternate Universe-Medieval, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdaisy/pseuds/yellowdaisy
Summary: Junmyeon had grown up on the outskirts of a royal district, but had never met or even seen in person the king/queen and their children at all. So when it's announced they're stopping in his little town, he can't help but join in the streets when they come by





	There Is No Reason (You're All I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the mods who organized this fest ^^ Thank you for your hard work.
> 
> Title taken from What U Do by EXO

“Junmyeon!!! Hurry up!”

A head peeked from behind the door, and Junmyeon wished he could smack the head of the owner of the loud, booming voice. He let out a frustrated sigh, his lips pressed together into a thin line as he turned his head towards the door. His friend, Chanyeol, was there, standing in the doorway with a frown creased his forehead, and he seemed agitated by the way he tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. 

“I’m still doing this, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon grunted. “Can’t you see?”

The frown on Chanyeol’s face deepened as he stepped further into the room. “I don’t care. The royal family will be here anytime soon. Just leave the jars there, oh God... you need to clean yourself up and change your tunic. You smell like fermented honey.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, feeling irritated. “That’s because I am making mead.”

“Whatever. I can’t wait any longer. I’ll go first, see you at the marketplace.” With that, Chanyeol turned short on his heel, and left the room in a hurry. 

“Chanyeol, don’t leave me!” Junmyeon shouted but he was sure his friend was already far from his house. He heaved a deep sigh, cursing Chanyeol under his breath as he finished up his work. Feeling rushed, Junmyeon wiped his hands on the side of his pants, didn’t even bother to use a clean cloth, scurried out of the room and went outside to get a clean tunic and a pair of pants from the clothes line before making a beeline toward his bedroom. He didn’t have enough time for a bath, or anything like that. 

“Are you going somewhere, Jun?” 

The voice made Junmyeon jump in surprise. He thought he was alone in the house. He swivelled his head around and flashed a smile at his mother. “To the marketplace, mother. The royals are going to be here soon. Do you want to come with me?”

His mother shook her head. “No, I’ll just stay at home. Have fun at the marketplace Junmyeon, but please, be careful. There will be a crowd gathering there, so stay safe.”

“I’ll be back before sunset.” Junmyeon beamed up and waved at his mother before he walked out of the front door. He jogged down the narrow hill behind his house and jumped from stone to stone as he crossed the small river at the foot of the hill. He cut around a corner, and came into a stony, big path that would lead him to the marketplace of his town. A smile bloomed across his face. He hoped he would be able to at least catch a glimpse of the royal family. There were rumours that the king and queen were blessed with three really good looking sons, and Junmyeon prayed he was lucky enough to see the princes with his very own eyes.

Junmyeon could hear the loud, exciting sound of trumpets and bagpipes from his spot. He quickened his pace, the smile on his face widened as he caught the sight of crowd not far ahead. He was nearly there when a strong, calloused hand grabbed his forearm, and turned him around, making him let out a short sharp cry of shock.

“Where are you going, Junmyeon?” The man asked.

“Uncle Jinhyuk.” Junmyeon breathed a sigh of relief once he saw the familiar face. “You scared me.”

“I know where you are heading to, but listen to me, turn back and go home.” Jinhyuk said sternly.

Baffled, Junmyeon tilted his head and frowned. “Why? I want to see the king and queen, and the princes. Look, people are already gathering, uncle. Let’s join them! ”

“They are here for our belongings, Junmyeon. Did you learn nothing from the past?” Jinhyuk said through gritted teeth, his eyes burned with hatred. “They took our wool and forced us to give them our farm produce. They treated us like dirt just because we are poor.”

“Uncle, the nobles did those to us. The royals are different.” Junmyeon tried to reason with the old man. “You heard the king’s messenger, the king and queen wanted to see our town, and they wanted to help us all. We could live a better life after this visit.”

The sound of people cheering and clapping was getting louder and louder. A few moments after that, however, chaos started to unfold when part of the crowd began to shout and scream profanities at the convoy. The knights seemed to be taken aback by the unexpected outburst and immediately rounded up the royal carriages to protect them from the enraged town people. 

“Please listen to me and go home, Junmyeon. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Jinhyuk said with haste and he squeezed Junmyeon’s shoulder before he squared his shoulders and strode toward the chaotic crowd.

In confusion, and frightened, the town people began to run, trying to flee, running back into their houses and shops as the knights formed a line and drew out their heavy swords. The horses breathed heavily, neighing anxiously as the knights kept a tight rein on them.

Feeling his body froze in shock, Junmyeon stood rooted in place, a big lump formed in his throat as he watched people screaming and running towards his direction. He gasped out a shaky breath and turned on his heel to get away from the coming crowd but a big, buffed man rammed him in the shoulders, and he fell to the ground face first with a loud thud. 

The impact knocked the wind out of Junmyeon. He held back the scream threatening to escape his throat and whimpered painfully as he clutched his ankle with his hand. He could feel a sharp pain creeping onto his ankle when he tried to get back to his feet. With pain spreading across his feet, and his shoulder, Junmyeon crawled to the nearest back street and leaned against the wall of a small shop.

“God, Junmyeon are you alright?!” 

Turning his head, Junmyeon’s lips quivered, and he felt like sobbing in relief as he saw his friend running over to him. Chanyeol was looking frantic, panting heavily as he kneeled beside him and held his shoulders. His eyes were wide with panic and concern. 

“I’m fine, Chanyeol, but please get me out of here.”

A few curses slipped through Chanyeol’s lips as he swung an arm around Junmyeon’s back and helped his friend to stand on his feet, but he halted when his ears caught a feeble whimper from Junmyeon. His friend’s face was contorted in obvious pain as he looked at him.

“Junmyeon, did you hurt yourself? Can you walk?” Chanyeol asked, and barely managed to shield Junmyeon from a running lady.

“I’m...” Staggering, Junmyeon knocked over his friend as he attempted to take a step. There was a flicker of guilt in his eyes before he bit his lower lip and shook his head in despair. “I don’t think I can, Chanyeol....I think I twisted my ankle. It hurts even to put my foot on the ground.”

“That’s alright, just get on my back.” Chanyeol quickly crouched down and motioned for Junmyeon to wrap his arms around his neck. “Grab a hold of me. God, I don’t what has happened but we can’t be here, we must leave now.”

 

~*~

 

Junmyeon felt sore all over his body when he woke up the next morning, the pain throbbing so badly he thought his would die just from moving a finger.

Clenching his eyes shut, Junmyeon took a deep, slow breath when his ankle shot a piercing pain up his leg as he tried to shift onto his side. The pain was searing, as if somebody had stabbed a sharp knife into his flesh. He groaned, feeling disappointed that he couldn’t even get a glimpse of the royal family, but that was definitely not the thing he was supposed to be concerned with when his entire body was aching. His shoulder and back were sore and he doubted if he could get up from his bed for the whole day. 

Frustration started to build up inside Junmyeon. The corners of his lips curled down as his face twisted in displeasure. He had made a promise with Chanyeol, that he would help him cleaning the chicken barn and a promise to play in the river after they had finished their work. 

The door creaked loudly --something Junmyeon had gotten used to although it still irked him-- and Chanyeol walked into the room looking sad. The usual bright smile on his face was replaced with a worried frown as he sauntered over to Junmyeon’s bed and gazed down at him.

“I’m not dead.” Junmyeon joked dryly, his eyes met Chanyeol’s. “Don’t make such face.”

“I was so scared, Junmyeon. I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw you from across the street...I thought you had gotten trampled by the town people, or worse by the horse. You could have died, Junmyeon!” Chanyeol sounded so upset that Junmyeon had to hold another lame joke behind his throat.

“Chanyeol, I’m fine. Thank you for finding me yesterday, I was scared too but I knew I would be fine the moment I saw you.” Junmyeon took his friend’s hand into his and smiled reassuringly at the tall man. “Now, help me to sit up. God, my back hurts so much.”

“You can’t walk. What about our plan for today?” Chanyeol pouted, a frown set on across his features as he pulled the covers away and helped his friend up. When he deemed Junmyeon was sitting comfortably, he sat beside his friend on the bed and gave him a dejected look. “I thought we could have fun at the river today.”

“I wish I could help you, Chanyeol, but I don’t think I can even take a step to walk. I’m so sorry.”

“I was so excited about our plan for today... you better feel sorry and get well soon. My days will be so boring without you, friend.”

Junmyeon could only chuckle at his childhood friend’s antics. Chanyeol had always been with him since they were kids. Smiling fondly at Chanyeol, Junmyeon ruffled his friend’s hair who in turn glaring up at him. “Do you mind helping me to get changed?”

“You’re not a child.” Chanyeol murmured and rolled his eyes at his friend but immediately got to his feet to support Junmyeon when he tried to move. 

They had breakfast together in the kitchen soon after Junmyeon changed into clean clothes and returned to the room since Chanyeol couldn’t stop fussing for Junmyeon to stay in bed. They were having small conversation for quite a moment until Junmyeon’s mother opened the door and came in quietly, looking a little bit terrified and concerned as she told Junmyeon about a visitor.

“What did you do at the town yesterday?” His mother asked in a hushed voice. The wrinkles on her forehead deepened in worry as she looked at Junmyeon. “Someone from the castle is here to see you.”

“I-I didn’t do anything, mother.” Junmyeon stammered, his heart dropped to his stomach as he turned to look at Chanyeol with wide eyes. Why did someone from the castle wanted to see him? He opened his mouth to speak further but someone had pushed the door open, and a man clad in royal guard attire stepped into his cramped, tiny room. 

“I wish to speak with him without any company.” The royal guard spoke in an eloquent manner.

His mother threw him a concerned glance before she turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was clearly reluctant to leave his friend with the guard alone but he had no choice and slowly retired from the room.

The royal guard was really tall, given that his head almost scraping the low roof. He was maybe about Chanyeol’s height but just from one look, Junmyeon could see the difference between their physiques. Chanyeol was bony with lanky limbs, and always reminded him of a walking parchment, while this man stood tall and strong with toned muscles. A long, dark brown mantle fell gracefully over his broad shoulders and down his back. 

An awkward silence fell upon them. No one said anything for a few moments and Junmyeon swore he could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest as anxiety flipped over and over in his stomach. 

“I’m Sehun, a royal guard.” The man introduced himself, finally broke the silence. “The prince sent me to check on your condition. His Royal Highness was there when the commotion took place at the marketplace yesterday. He saw what happened to you and deeply regret that such thing occurred.”

Junmyeon swallowed thickly. _The prince saw him? ___

__A wave of embarrassment washed over him like a bucket of cold water. Did the prince really see him lying helplessly on the ground looking like a motherless deer? That was certainly not what he wanted to happen._ _

__Heat crept up Junmyeon’s face, his ears and cheeks burned crimson as he looked up at Sehun sheepishly. “It’s just a sprained ankle. I’m flattered with your kindness but the prince has no reason to send someone over to check on me. I’m doing just fine. You have troubled yourself for coming here.”_ _

__“The prince was truly concerned about you.” Sehun stepped closer to Junmyeon and looked at the bandaged ankle, his eyes tight and worried. He then shifted his gaze at the small bruise on Junmyeon’s right cheekbone. It wasn’t his intention to surprise the royal guard but Junmyeon flinched, his face tense with nervous strain when the man reached out to touch the purplish bruise._ _

__Taken aback by the reaction, Sehun balled his hand and drew it back. “I’m sorry. I just thought I should take a closer look at your injury.”_ _

__“It’s just a slight bruise.” Junmyeon squeaked out, which made him immediately feel ashamed of how his voice came out. He was usually a calm, collected person, but apparently not in front of the royal guard._ _

__Sehun seemed to notice Junmyeon’s signs of discomfort and took a step backward, bringing his fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat to conceal his awkwardness. “His Majesty the King has given an order to catch and imprison the town people that have connection with the commotion. They will be sentenced with appropriate punishment for their wrong doings.”_ _

__“What? No!” Junmyeon exclaimed in horror, his face turned pale. “The King doesn’t have to do that. It was- It was just a misunderstanding. The people were afraid. They thought the knights were here to collect taxes and took our wools. The winter is about to come and we could die from cold weather without the wools and money. Please tell The King to take back his order.”_ _

__A frown set across Sehun’s features, his lips pressed tightly. “What made them think we wanted to take their belongings?”_ _

__“I honestly don’t know. As I said there might be some misunderstandings. We have never received a visit by the royal family, and to see guards and knights coming our way, some people started to think of awful things.”_ _

__“That was not true.” Sehun refuted, a dark look passed over his face. “The king and queen care about the people regardless of their status.”_ _

__“The town people deserve to be punished for ruining the royal visit, I’m aware of that, but please. Can’t you let them go for this time? They are just poor farmers and merchants. Their family would be in deep trouble if you imprisoned them.” Junmyeon pleaded. “I can assure you that such things will never happen again.”_ _

__Sehun didn’t say anything for a moment, his brows knitted together, and his mouth set in a hard line as if he was contemplating Junmyeon’s words. “I will try to deliver this information to the King. I can’t promise you anything, but I will try.”_ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__“I believe I have taking too much of your time. I will take my leave now.”_ _

__“Let me send you out.” Junmyeon blurted without thinking, and tried to stand. The pain in his ankle shot up straight to his spine and he gasped, his hands flailed and in the spur of panic, he grasped Sehun’s forearm for support, tightly. He exhaled in relief as his fingers gripped the solid muscle beneath the thick wool of the mantle, totally oblivious to the amused smile that slowly creeping up on the royal guard’s face._ _

__Sehun helped him until they were outside. He let Junmyeon to sit on a fallen tree trunk before he turned to face Junmyeon and gave him a small smile. “Your friend will help you to get back inside. I will take my leave then. Please take care of yourself.”_ _

__Not knowing what to say, Junmyeon bit the inside of his cheeks and watched with weary eyes as the royal guard walked away and mounted his horse, settling down into the saddle swiftly. He bowed his head slightly at Sehun after the guard gave him a curt nod, and soon he rode off down the gravel road._ _

__There was a rustle behind the bush and knowing the trick too well, Junmyeon rolled his eyes, sighing as he turned his head around and caught Chanyeol jumping out of the bushy clearings. Chanyeol stood beside him, one of his arms outstretched to wrap around Junmyeon’s shoulder, while his eyes fixed on the road. “My goodness, Junmyeon. I can’t believe someone from the castle really came for you.”_ _

__Junmyeon chose to not answer his friend. Instead, he worried his bottom lip between his teeth._ _

__

__~*~_ _

__

__A few weeks passed like a breeze._ _

__Junmyeon was anxious the whole time, breaking out in a cold sweat, his pulse pounding in his temples whenever he heard the sound of horses’ hooves pounding hard on the ground. He waited, and waited for a terrifying nightmare but nothing happened after weeks passed. Instead, a royal messenger was sent to the marketplace on one morning to deliver a royal decree. The nobles and landlords were ordered to return all things taken forcefully from the poor, immediately, and were given a serious warning to not get involved in fraud and corruption._ _

__On the first night of full moon, Junmyeon quietly left his house when his mother had fallen into a deep sleep and headed towards a small creek not far from his house. It took him much longer to enter the forest and reach the place since his ankle was not entirely healed. He stopped at the edge of the stream, carefully sat down on a large boulder, and set his boots aside._ _

__A smile broke across his face, a surge of joy filled him as he dipped his bare feet into the cold, slow running water. He looked around for a small, flat rock and picked it before throwing it across the water, chuckling as he watched it bounced a couple of times across the surface of the water. He enjoyed his time there until his ears picked up the sound of footsteps against crisp grass._ _

__Junmyeon’s head jerked up at the sound, his heart thumped loudly against his chest. “Who’s there?”_ _

__Beneath the dim light of the moon, a tall man with heavy boots and dark cloak approached him with slow, steady steps. Junmyeon’s eyes widened in fear, his body froze. It was dark and he couldn’t see the man’s face. He sat stiffly, goose bumps spreading across his skin as he watched the man moving closer and closer towards him._ _

__“Chanyeol?” Junmyeon asked, although he knew it wasn’t his friend._ _

__When they were at arm length, Junmyeon was finally able to see the man’s face. Off all people, he didn’t think he would see the royal guard standing in front of him. The man towered over him, for he was seated, and for a moment, he felt intimidated by Sehun’s presence._ _

__Junmyeon drew a sharp breath, his eyes looked up at the tall man. “You’re the royal guard.”_ _

__“I am. I see that you remember me, Junmyeon.” Sehun replied, his lips slowly stretched into a tender smile, but his expression faltered a split second after that. “You don’t look happy to see me.”_ _

__Flustered by the remark, Junmyeon shook his head fast. “That’s not true. I was just startled to see you here. How did you end up here? Not many people know about this place.”_ _

__Sehun didn’t answer right away. Instead, he sat on the boulder next to Junmyeon and tugged off his boots before lowering his feet into the clear water. “I wanted to see you for many times before but I couldn’t leave my post as I please. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I sneaked out of the castle when everyone went to sleep. I think I’m lucky, I saw you walking out of your house when I arrived there. I decided to follow you from behind, and poof, here I am sitting next to you.”_ _

__“Oh.” Was Junmyeon’s only reply. Nothing came across Junmyeon’s mind as of what he should say back. Why would the guard want to see him again? He felt his mouth go dry as he clasped his hands together and started to rub his fingers anxiously, a nervous habit he still couldn’t get rid off._ _

__“How is your ankle feeling?” Sehun asked a while later._ _

__“It’s getting better.” Junmyeon answered. “Well enough to walk.”  
“That is good to hear, I was worried about you.” _ _

__Again, Junmyeon felt his tongue grow heavy, surprised at the royal guard’s bluntness._ _

__“How old are you?” Sehun came up with another question._ _

__Junmyeon knew he didn’t have to answer Sehun but he did anyways. “I’m turning eighteen next month.”_ _

__“We are not much apart then. I just celebrated my twentieth birthday a few weeks ago.” Sehun’s voice was light and pleasant. “Shall we become friends?”_ _

__Their friendship started that night, right after Junmyeon gave a short nod of his head to accept Sehun’s request. They had seen each other quite a few times since then. Junmyeon, however, had never told anyone about his meeting with Sehun, though Chanyeol kept prodding around, asking him questions about his disappearance at certain times of night._ _

__One night, after his mother had blown out the last oil lamp, Junmyeon draped his favourite woollen cloth over his tunic, grabbed a small jar hiding under his bed and slipped out the back door. When he arrived at the creek, Sehun was already there, sitting alone on the bank and playing with small fishes in the shallow water. A small fire of sticks and twigs glowed just a few feet away from the guard. Sehun raised his head and smiled up at Junmyeon, revealing two perfect rows of teeth when Junmyeon took a seat beside him._ _

__“I can’t believe you haven’t gotten caught yet, Sehun.” Junmyeon said, his tone amazed. “It’s either you are really good at sneaking out, or, people in the castle sleep like a log.”_ _

__Sehun burst into laughter, which only made Junmyeon’s mouth curl into a pout. “I am serious. How can you be here, playing with the water, when you have a duty to protect the royal family?”_ _

__“Your first guess was correct. The castle is huge, Junmyeon...it’s not that hard to sneak out of it. There are several back doors that I can use without being afraid of getting caught.”_ _

__“What if you someone saw you? You could-”_ _

__“What is that thing in your hands?” Sehun cut Junmyeon off mid sentence to save himself from the topic he wanted to avoid the most. From the way Junmyeon’s brow furrowed, he knew that the boy was displeased by his interruption but he feigned ignorance and tilted his head to get a better look at the small jar in Junmyeon’s hands._ _

__“It’s mead. I’m not sure if I have told you this but I make a living by making and selling mead.” Junmyeon handed Sehun the jar and bit his lower lip. “I believe you have tried many good meads at the castle, but um...I thought I should give you one.”_ _

__“You really made this?” Sehun asked as he pulled out the cork and gave the mead a sniff. “It smells good, like delicious mead I once had at the castle banquet. Thank you, Junmyeon. I love it.”_ _

__Junmyeon’s lips split into a wide grin, utterly delighted by the compliment._ _

__They stayed there for a couple more hours, doing nothing but just sat beside each other, their shoulders touching as they shared small talk about their days, their friends, and their concern about the upcoming winter. Time slipped away too quickly and without them realized the earliest glimmer of dawn began to squint over the horizon._ _

__“I’ve lost track of the hour. I must leave now.” As Junmyeon undraped the woollen cloth from his shoulder and folded it, Sehun turned to him and asked out of curiosity. “Don’t you find it exhausting to walk back to your house?”_ _

__“I have no choice, besides I’m used to it. It’s not a walk long anyway.” Junmyeon simply said and stood up, with Sehun following suit._ _

__They walked down the path leading them back to the road. As they came upon a small clearing, Sehun held Junmyeon by his forearm and halted them both in their tracks. “Wait here. I brought a friend with me today.”_ _

__Junmyeon peered up at Sehun through his long lashes. “You brought someone?”_ _

__Sehun made no reply and nudged his chin in one direction of the forest. Junmyeon followed Sehun’s gaze, and then he saw it. There was a horse, a big one, tied to a tree. It was the same horse he saw when Sehun visited him at his house. He stood there unblinking when Sehun walked towards the horse and beckoned him to come over. “You have seen him before. He is my best friend...my father gave him to me when I was sixteen.”_ _

__Shivers travelled down Junmyeon’s spine the moment the horse looked up at him. He considered making a run back to his house as he shook his head at Sehun to refuse the offer. But before he could do anything, Sehun strode back to him and half-dragged him towards the horse._ _

__“You have no reason to be afraid of him, Junmyeon. He’s very gentle, you can touch him.” Sehun let out a chuckle when his horse nickered and nudged his hand as he stroke his mane. “See, try it. I’m sure he will love you.”_ _

__It was hard for Junmyeon to move even a muscle in his body. He gave Sehun a hesitant, pleading look, and finally dared to reach out his hand and touch the stallion when he received a nod from Sehun. Slowly, carefully he let his hand touch the horse’s neck. He watched how the horse held his head high and snorted at him as he started to slide his hand under the neck and gently rub the side of the neck. The stallion tensed up but then relaxed under Junmyeon’s touch, nickering quietly as he nudged Junmyeon lightly._ _

__The feeling was new to Junmyeon, it felt incredible to able to stand so near to a horse and touch him like that. A grin slowly spread across his face, the corners of his eyes crinkled in delight and fascination as he continued to stroke the stallion._ _

__“He likes you.” Sehun stated, one of his hands took hold of the horse’s reins. “I think he would allow you to ride him.”_ _

__“I have never ridden a horse before in my life.” Junmyeon said quietly, then winced at how dour he sounded._ _

__“And you will experience it now. Come on, let me help you up.” Sehun flashed a smile and grabbed Junmyeon around the waist, and easily lifted him up into the saddle. Then he swung his long leg easily up and over his horse, settling behind Junmyeon and pulling him close to him. He held onto the reins and pulled, the same time he gave a swift kick at his horse, and they trotted off._ _

__They rode in silence until they came in sight of Junmyeon’s humble house. Sehun dismounted first, and then offered his hand to Junmyeon who clasped it tightly as he helped him off his horse._ _

__Junmyeon thanked Sehun with a faint blush covering his face. Sehun fidgeted on his feet, looking like he was going to do or say something to him but he didn’t do anything for a few moments, standing before Junmyeon awkwardly with his eyes lowered to the soft grass. Frowning, Junmyeon opened his mouth to ask, but closing it as soon as he did so when Sehun leaned over and pressed his lips on his cheek. He then pulled away before Junmyeon could react or utter a word and walked back to his horse, mounted and rode away._ _

__

__~*~_ _

__

__It had been a few nights since Junmyeon had last seen the royal guard._ _

__Junmyeon didn’t want to admit it, but his heart felt empty after spending days without seeing Sehun’s face. Letting out a long sigh, Junmyeon looked up at the bright sky through the glass of his window and wondered about Sehun’s well being. The royal guard could be sick and wouldn’t be able to come to see him, or worse, the other guards had finally caught him when he tried to sneak his way out of the castle._ _

__“What are you doing standing there, Junmyeon?”_ _

__The voice jolted Junmyeon from his spot, and he spun around, eyes growing large as he looked at Sehun, who standing in his doorway. “You scared me!” Junmyeon exclaimed, but then quickly recovered. “What are you doing here in my house?”_ _

__“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to see you.” Sehun chuckled as he entered Junmyeon’s room, and he walked to stand in front of Junmyeon. Up close, Junmyeon could see exhaustion across Sehun’s face but he didn’t say anything to mention it. “I am sorry I didn’t come to see you for so long. Prince Yifan was invited to Haixobeth for a discussion about land ownership, and I needed to be at his side during the entire visit. I wanted to meet you before we departed but I didn’t have the time to do so.”_ _

__“It is fine, Sehun.” Junmyeon gave Sehun a soft, understanding smile. “You were just doing your duty.”_ _

__Sehun curled his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrist and pulled him to sit on the edge bed. “I have something for you.” There was a gleam of excitement in his eyes as he opened his bag, took out a thick book with a fine brown leather cover and placed it on Junmyeon’s lap._ _

__“What is this?” Junmyeon asked Sehun._ _

__“You told me you wanted to know stories about other kingdoms and places.” Sehun’s eyes were bright as he added, “This book has it all. It was written by someone who had spent his life travelling and sailing the high seas for years. The crown prince received two copies of this book as a gift, and he gave one to me, which I couldn’t think of anything better but to let you have it.”_ _

__Junmyeon gasped and looked at Sehun incredulously. “You can’t do this, Sehun. I can’t accept it. The crown prince gave it to you. It is beyond precious, how could you give it away just like that? Besides, you know I can’t read that well.”_ _

__“You told me you are learning to read at the church. You will be able to read it in no time. I insist you to accept it.” Sehun persisted. “Think of it as a token of appreciation for being my company all this while.”_ _

__Sighing in defeat, Junmyeon nodded and accepted the book._ _

__“There is another thing,” Sehun paused before he continued in a clear, determined voice. “I want to confess something to you.”_ _

__That set Junmyeon’s heart racing. He felt something flutter in his stomach, his breath hitching in his throat and could only stare in disbelief when Sehun took his hands into his larger ones, and kissed them softly._ _

__“Junmyeon, there is something about you. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but I know I want us to be more than friends.” Sehun said, his eyes fixed on Junmyeon as he spoke calmly. “I think I like you. I like you, Junmyeon.”_ _

__A thousand words came to Junmyeon’s mind but he couldn’t find one to utter back to Sehun. “Sehun, I-”_ _

__“It feels so right when I am with you, like you belonged to me, and I don’t want to deny my feelings anymore. I want you to be mine, Junmyeon.” Sehun held Junmyeon’s gaze as his fingers moved over Junmyeon’s cheeks, and slowly, he brought his face close to Junmyeon._ _

__The kiss was inevitable. Sehun tilted his head and pressed his lips gently but firmly against Junmyeon’s._ _

__It seemed like Sehun had been waiting to taste his lips for so long judging by the way he brought Junmyeon closer to him, by how he moved his mouth and sighed into the kiss. They pulled apart, after what seemed like forever, and Junmyeon’s cheeks flushed red and hot, his eyes glazed. The way Sehun was looking at him sent Junmyeon’s heart stuttering madly in his chest. Belatedly, he realized how breathless Sehun was, his smooth cheeks held a soft pink blush as he looked into Junmyeon’s eyes._ _

__“Junmyeon,” Sehun whispered, his voice low and husky. “I don’t think I like you...God, I love you.”_ _

__

__~*~_ _

__

__Epilogue_ _

__

___Blood ran cold in Junmyeon’s veins as he stared at Sehun with blanched face. “What did you just say?” ____ _

_____Sehun looked troubled and hesitant but he repeated his words to Junmyeon. “I am the youngest son of King Siwon.” ____ _ _ _

_______Gasping, Junmyeon went mute, unable to speak, stunned as he looked for any signs of lie in Sehun’s eyes. Both of his palms started to get clammy with sweat despite his hands turning icy cold, and his heart began to race with something akin to fear and trepidation. “My p-prince?” The words came out a whisper. It must be a lie. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________A prickle of dread ran down his back. Junmyeon panicked, apologies slipped out of his mouth like running water as he dropped to his knees in front of Sehun, his head hung low at the prince. He heard a muffled groan and the next thing he knew, Sehun was holding his arms and helping him stand. He flinched, almost recoiled at the touch, and instantly took a few steps backward as soon as the grip on his arm loosened. “I apologize for not recognizing you my prince. I deserve to be punished.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________The look on Sehun’s face wasn’t anything exciting. The prince sighed with frustration and tried to reach for Junmyeon’s hand but was blatantly rejected when Junmyeon took another step away from him. “This is not the reaction I have expected. Yifan told me this plan was fantastic.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Sehun closed the distance between them, his brows knitted as he watched Junmyeon flinch yet again. “Why are you scared of me, Junmyeon?” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“What?” Junmyeon squeaked. “No, my prince. It’s not that-” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________The prince leaned closer. “You look frightened, as if you have seen a dragon breathing fire.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“Well, yes.”Junmyeon squeaked out. “You’re the prince of this land. I have all reasons to be afraid of you.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Why would you feel that way? I’m still Sehun, your lover, your friend. And please, stop addressing me like that. It feels weird when you call me that.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Junmyeon wanted to shrink into pebbles and drowned himself in the water, he wanted nothing but to run away from Sehun’s piercing gaze. “I dare not my prince.”  
There was a groan of anguish coming from Sehun as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re going to give me headache if you keep acting like that. Stop treating me like royalty.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________“But you are a royal pr-“ Junmyeon closed his mouth at Sehun’s stern expression, and looked away hastily. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________“Listen, I am just a man that loves you, nothing more nothing less than.” Sehun didn’t let his gaze stray away from Junmyeon as he took Junmyeon’s hand in his and gave the back of it an affectionate kiss. The tinge of crimson appearing on Junmyeon’s cheeks made him smile fondly. “My mother’s birthday celebration will be held next week. I want you to come to the banquet, and be my partner for that night.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________Junmyeon shifted nervously, leaning backward when the prince suddenly breached the distance between them. He could count the eyelashes that rimmed the prince’s eyes if he wanted to. He swallowed, feeling sudden heaviness in his chest. “You can’t possibly do that. There are rumours spreading about upcoming royal wedding. You’re betrothed to the princess from Haixobeth.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________“What are you talking about?” Sehun questioned, his eyebrows raised, but then he laughed airily and said, “Oh, Junmyeon. You’ve got the wrong person. You’re talking about my brother, Yifan. I was never meant to marry anyone. If I were to marry someone, it would be you, no one else.” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________Junmyeon shook his head. “I’m not worthy for you. I am nobody, Sehun. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to please you. Look at me, I am just a commoner, not a son from a fine family. I don’t want to-” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________Before Junmyeon could say more, Sehun bent his head and claimed his lover’s lips, kissing him with so much fervour that it made Junmyeon’s heart came to a stop, his whole body melted against Sehun’s. He wanted to pull away before he lost himself but he couldn’t seem to do that, not when Sehun was holding, touching and kissing him like he meant the entire world to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________Maybe...just maybe, he could set his fears aside and accepted Sehun’s feelings. He took a shuddering breath when Sehun broke the kiss, and without a word, he pulled the prince back against him for another breathless kiss.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
